narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GokūBlack10
Hi, welcome to my Talk Page. I am an Administrator and a Bureaucrat, so feel free to ask me questions. ---- NOTE: DO not ask me to become an Admin. * MediaWiki:Sitenotice ---- Notice: For those of you who know me, don't freak. I just cleaned up my Talk Page. If you want to see what I previously had, click on the archive page on the right. Ten Tailed Fox 20:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Archives * I * II * III * IV * V * VI * VII sure sure, go ahead --Seireitou 22:50, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Vote I'm going to make a mode for Gohan called:"Dragon Butser" I have almost everything,expect it's appearance.I have two pics of what it should look like: Pic 1: Pic 2: Let me know which one you like the best.I will be asking some others. GohanRULEZ 02:20, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Yo Yo man, i think that Sachi Urami, and Seireitou might sstill have a thing for eachother. Read Seireitou's past arc bio and about Sachi, i juts put it in and wonder what you think --Seireitou 04:04, 4 February 2009 (UTC) favor yeah, sure, ask away ^_^ --Seireitou 04:54, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you. I made my character's page. You should c it. And give me some advice you hav that i should add 2,.. Idk y i can't put up the tiger pic... LinYinyang 04:38, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Plots Well, sure, id be happy too but since its late, im gonna hit the sack soon so ill get started on that tomorrow or this weeekend if thats alright? --Seireitou 05:12, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Well.... I'm glad you admitted your wrongs. To be honest I don't really freak about cross overs as I have pondered that as well. I just want the godmodding to stop because it is rather annoying to see a page with a character that is more powerful than everyone and has no hint of weakness plus 1,000 different forms. But as long as you promise to make things better then I'm ok. Besides its not like my character Zukia Tojiro dosen't have flaws though he is pretty awesome right and his stories The Last Akatsuki and Origin aren't bad either lol. Blackemo1 16:03, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Check this out ; ) Do you think that you could tell me how you like the ending of Suzaku's and Kokuangyo's wedding, thanks ;) --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 22:18, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Hey bud Dude things on this sight have been kinda slow for me latley, you want to battle it out? 5 Tailed Gobi 01:10, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Yo Yo, i just read, someone is giving your cousin a hard time? --Seireitou 04:46, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Bully Thats just.... oh boy, if that happened to my brother, i would pound the kid.... you should do the same... but, i guess violence never solved anything and whoever said that must of never watched naruto, am i right? ^_^ But seriously, that bully should get a clean punch to the face --Seireitou 04:52, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Question Do you go to the same school? And same classes? --Seireitou 04:56, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Oh Oh, see, id thought that your cousin... *ill just call him Tora right now* Tora would be home-schooled too cause of CF.... --Seireitou 05:03, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah... Probably not ^_^...... Though, if i was there.... oh boy...... it would take 3 SWAT teams to take me down.... --Seireitou 05:11, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Heh God help the poor fool who messes with you or your cousin or any loved one ^_^ --Seireitou 05:17, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Awesome Im glad ^_^ --Seireitou 05:20, 7 February 2009 (UTC) alright but cool, ill go but tomorrow cause im getting sleepy and if i fight you, its gonna be when im fully awake --Seireitou 05:24, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks I thank you for agreeing with me. However, in response to the whole overpowered bit being a neccesity to RP, would it not be best to instead of promote such overpoweredness make an RP in which such high-powered characters are forbidden? I have tried making tournies that do such, but few have interest, for whatever reason. For example, my Valkyrie tournament JUST BARELY has enough participants... I believe I'm going to go over each character there now and see if they are too powerful or not. I'm also half-thinking we may have to, sadly, implement serious guidelines to prevent and stop up some of this crud. I mean, for example, using a certain user whose character begins with S and ends with u, it's all fine and dandy to make a god who was always a god and does not interfere in mortal matters, but his character... yeah... doesn't help he's ripping off Pain's gimmick. I don't even know who allowed this shikai/bankai crud... Another problem I personally have is the number of articles that spit on Kishimoto's canon. I don't mean articles like Tayuya or Haku, as their death's rectifications are well put forward- not to mention that they really wouldn't have an effect on the Narutoverse at large. I mean things like... oh, I dunno... flying airships? Things that require gunpowder? Thousands (exagerration, I know) of Uchihas STILL alive after the massacre? That stuff. Oh, and the fact Itachi is suddenly alive with no real explanation (unless I missed something) and somehow made Sasuke a good guy again is, IMO... a bit odd. *shrugs* And I'm not entirely sure who came up with the idea to expand beyond the Five Great Nations and the tiny countries that surround them... not that big a deal, but I just think we should try to fill everything up at "home" first, ya know? --Mewshuji 18:41, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ... um... whut? I'm sorry, I find it rather unbelievable that Kishimoto would take time out of his busy schedule to read fan fiction. Let alone fan fiction in English, which I am fairly certain he does not know. I may be wrong in this regard, but... I would still like a link to the interview. And proof Kishi actually said it. <____> All the same, yeah, there really isn't anything one can do to stop the "craziness", or so I think of it. It's others' ideas... no real reason to quash good ideas. But Bleach and Naruto can't really be in the same universe. Bleach takes place in the real world. Or a parallel version, at least. Naruto is on an entirely different planet... --Mewshuji 20:16, 9 February 2009 (UTC) invation Hi would you like to put one or more ninjas to join the Alpha Akatsuki if you do put the names on my page.Thank you Naruto2 20:17, 10 February 2009 (UTC) The War The War RP isnt over, keep RPing.... the ending is coming --Seireitou 21:04, 10 February 2009 (UTC) O.O What the heck was that for? Is this about that Captain Viagra comment, because that was just kind of an in the moment kind of thing. Echo Uchiha 21:10, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry then, and sorry about Echo kind of being limp on the War RP, I wasn't really around much when everyone was editing like crazy. I didn't even get to execute my diabolical plan. Echo Uchiha 21:17, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Guide Well, you're actually fine. You're not as bad as Seireitou, Echo, Minkai, etc. But the keys to avoiding godmodding are: #Putting weaknesses and limitations on characters #Putting weaknesses and limitations on abilities #Avoiding copying canon #Making characters human I actually wrote a guide to avoiding godmodding that describes these points in detail. I posted it on the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. You can see it here: Guide to Godmodding Should I post the article here? --Cyberweasel89 17:31, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Tatsukami If you are interested, I have created a page for Tatsukami; The Ten Dragons of Dorakuzan. There are currently 8 open slots, and you may put a dragon on the list. Just put the name of the dragon, and alert me on my talk page when you have done so. Thank you. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:22, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Rematch How bout' I take you on that rematch with against Ryun with Shishimaru, huh... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 02:07, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Admin positions The new rules and guidelines call for new admin positions that I don't know of, so we need to create these positions. First off, there will be the character department admin, who is you. You will perform these actions: *Regulate the power level of all characters in accordance to the rules given on the page. *Hand out a new type of rank, which is a bit informal. This new rank, which is called Experienced user, allows said user to make up to three characters slightly above the normal power level. For more detail, just contact me. *Punish those who don't follow the more important of the rules and help those who are new and might be breaking a rule and don't know it. I think that's it. Remember to contact me if you have any ideas or questions. --Cold hard steel 12:01, 18 February 2009 (UTC) For the godmodding problem, I'll explain after we get other admins settled in. For now, I'll just say that using your admin powers as collateral might help. Like, for instance, after the whole thing is set, You'll go over the site's characters and label them weather they are a godmod or not, and give the people a few weeks to tone them down. If they don't do it within that time limit, threaten to restrict them for a while and then let them back on after said amount of time and make sure they do. The next step is to threaten to erase the character. But for now, just gather a list of godmods and let the owners know they have one. And be slightly lenient, just to keep trust under our control. --Cold hard steel 20:21, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Templates Yes, I saw them. I like the designs, not bad. But check the wording on the jutsu template. It talks about characters, not techniques, which are what the template is for. But yeah, I like them. --Cold hard steel 21:53, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Admin By the way, I know I shouldn't be asking this directly, but can you make me an admin? --Cold hard steel 22:14, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I thank you profusely. --Cold hard steel 22:28, 18 February 2009 (UTC) can you can you send me a link back to dba fanon i can't find it -_-' --Evan6789 18:48, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Battle... Please, we gotta finish this match: Fifth battle: Fukumaden Uchiha vs. Luke Uchiha --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 16:39, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ur Turn --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 23:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ur Turn and maybe you should stay on this Wiki so we can finish this battle quickly --ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 22:22, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Yr Turn --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 23:48, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Aw, thats cool You put a voting poll on yours.. thats cool, i should put one, if its okay with you? --Seireitou 03:54, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Thank Thanks, and i voted exellent for you. Also, how are things at the DBAF fanon and Bleach Fanon? --Seireitou 03:56, 23 February 2009 (UTC) eww... Eww.... well, first of all, i mgith be able to go on the DBAF fanon soon but not very soon cause im a new Instructor at my Taekwondo school and i have to teach from 3:30 to 5:30 Also, that really sucks about the disorder. My brother has that as well.... its not... very pleasant <_> --Seireitou 04:21, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Your Turn... Yr Trn --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 21:07, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Yr Turn --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 21:57, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Oi, TFF, Yr Trn --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 21:00, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Yr Trn --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 20:54, 27 February 2009 (UTC) The Article Wow.... it was well written and informative. i didnt know he went through so much, i mean i kinda did but i have no understanding of something like that. Nevertheless, *claps hands proudly* he did an exellent job! ^_^ --Seireitou 05:23, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah Well, i enjoyed reading it, your cousin is a great writter --Seireitou 05:32, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Well I must say that his article was extremelt detailed practically, reinforced with his own passion, making the article exremely genuine and inspiring to read. Thanks for informing me about it, I'm glad I read it. Echo Uchiha 16:18, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Of course. Echo Uchiha 16:26, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Sannin Tournament! HURRY! Hey, I know that I haven't been here for a long time, but, read my userpage of why! Now then, I'm moving all the battles two weeks ahead, so, you better be done with those battles or I'll (*cleck*) you all! Good day! -- 'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 23:26, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Yr Trn... It's yr trn TenTails --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 19:58, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Come on Tentails-sama, make a move on the thing --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 19:44, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Character Info box I have a question: What is the character info box format? look on the right; if u dont remember what im talking about: http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Seireitou_Hyuga articles how do you make articles? i cant seem to figure it out. aosh hatchi New Naruto Wikia I cant get the new character info format. Is there an easier way to do it? Because I want to move my character over there. But I cant seem to get the character info box. Is there any easier way? --Hamachi1993 12:47, 26 March 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 A Battle Sure I guess, if you'd like to. And it's good to see you after so long, we've kind of lost our organization since you and Steel went idle. Echo Uchiha 17:21, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Alright, guess I'll start it like I start all of Echo's articles, with violence. Echo Uchiha 17:31, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Oh my guppies, you just blocked the creator of the fanon. Echo Uchiha 18:10, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, look at all of his recent deletions, one including Anko's page, Mewshuji's pride and joy. Echo Uchiha 18:18, 27 March 2009 (UTC) What do i say? What do i say?.... ITS ON!! Old Friends Collide Once More: Seireitou vs Ryun --Seireitou 18:35, 27 March 2009 (UTC) TEN TAILS YOU WEASEL!!! WHY THE HECK DID YOU BLOCK RABI???!!!!!!! ANSWER ME!!!!!!!! Narutokurosaki547 23:31, 27 March 2009 (UTC) GET ON THE DANGED CHATSITE!!!! http://ichiinu.chatango.com/ Narutokurosaki547 23:33, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Get yur butt on the chatsite NOW!!! Narutokurosaki547 23:38, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Future of Canon Articles on NFW It's come to my attention that we have conflicting views on the existence of canon articles on NFW. I deleted the fanon articles simply because they have no place in Naruto Fanon. They are not the original work of a fan, thus they should be linked to their respective page on Narutopedia. However, we can compromise, to an extent: if the canon characters are to remain on the NFW, they should ''not be treated in the same way as other fan-made characters on the wiki. Namely, they should be split into sections that only talk about the character's involvement on the fanon. This means cutting out all canon information irrelevant to the fanon portions and referring to its respective Narutopedia page for the factual information. Canon characters without any fanon content will be deleted on account of spam. Also, I want to discuss with you why you blocked me without referring to the administration beforehand. I discussed whether the fanon articles should be deleted or not on the official chatroom, and I was not met with furious opposition to it. Thus, I went ahead with my decision. From what I have discussed with other admins, you have failed to perform that basic step. In doing so, you committed an act of power abuse, since it was done against another member of the administration without the consent of other such members. It is not the blocking itself that I have an issue with: it is the procedure that you pulled that I am displeased with. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 02:29, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :First off, those admins that you listed to me told me, straight-out, that you never consented to them. So someone is not telling the truth, along those lines. And enlighten me as to how removing articles that are not fanon would destroy the community. Refraining from referencing canon characters is not going to destroy a wiki. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 15:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) YOU'D DO THIS IF YOU'RE JESUS-NICE.......... Hi Ten, It's me Misaki! I wanna RP but I'm incredibly shy and afraid to ask other peeps....... so I'll stick with you! So you wanna?! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *puppy dog face* PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ..................... YOU ARE JESUS NICE! I SURE HAVE A GOOD TASTE IN MEN, HAHA! WELL ANYWAY IN LIGHT OF THIS OCCASION I HAVE ONE THING TO SAY : WILL YOU MARRY ME!? Now you've got two people vieing for your hand. Who will you choose (and you can't choose 'I don't want either of you' you have to choose). Bwhahahahahaha! About the RP......... I was hoping to do an everyday RP instead of like a training or battle Rp. You can do most of the complexed details. Does that sound befitting? P.S. Um............. I totally don't have the naruto fanon chatroom cause I always went on "Ryuki's" (his names Nick by the way) computer and well that crashed and yeah............. I totally don't know the address. You're JESUS NICE, so can you help me? You still didn't answer my question. So.............. WILL YOU MARRY ME?! --HikarutoMisaru 15:14, 1 April 2009 (UTC)HikarutoMisaru Yep But last night I had to finish an excessive amount of homework that our science teacher assigned to test if a select few elite students were ready to move a few steps ahead of the rest of the class, to which I couldn't refuse. That minimized my activity, plus I was very busy at my house baby sitting my sister, so I had to type something and then temporarily leav ethe desk, explaining my delay on the conversation last night. Just a very busy week in general, considering I'm about to go to my school's annual spirit night. Echo Uchiha 19:39, 2 April 2009 (UTC) RP So do I just add on to the story as i Like or do I wait for someone to tell me? Twilitlink 02:02, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Long time Hey!! I finnally Got my computer! Yeeeeeeesss!5 Tailed Gobi 03:35, 5 April 2009 (UTC) A Favor Ummmm this is hard for me to ask.....but would Ryun be willing to train Jake? I think it would be fun and it would really make up for my loss of time5 Tailed Gobi 03:45, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Dang! I was hoping you wouldnt hear about the hospital....I didnt want you stressing on that, ya I am ok it wasnt to serious or anything but I officailly Have type 1 (yay) but again I am all good. So how bout that training?5 Tailed Gobi 05:06, 5 April 2009 (UTC) DEPENDABILITIY TEN TEN TEN! WASSUP?! --HikarutoMisaru 18:58, 5 April 2009 (UTC) HikarutoMisaru Lets start Riiiiinnnnnggggggg5 Tailed Gobi 20:27, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Fanfiction I haven't seen any of you writng stories on fanfiction.net I was wandering if that is the case could I use your original characters , Jutsus and stuff for my fanfic story. Uh... ...so why did you undo my edit? It looked like vandalism to me. Unless there's something I'm missing? The 888th Avatar (Talk) 03:04, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh okay, that's fine. Just didn't expect my edit to be undone :) The 888th Avatar (Talk) 03:07, 6 April 2009 (UTC) The Chat... Everything will be better when Sei comes... --'''ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 16:26, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Dude! Someone is messing with your Ten Tailed Fox. gohanRULEZ 21:41, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Im ready Yo I am on now :)5 Tailed Gobi 02:28, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ! I am turning in for the night5 Tailed Gobi 04:21, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Testing. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 21:18, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Testing 2. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 21:19, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Testing 3. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 21:22, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Hey you on?5 Tailed Gobi 03:29, 9 April 2009 (UTC) awesome Then lets paaaaaaarrrrrttyyyyyy (does a happy dance) I am ready to train5 Tailed Gobi 03:34, 9 April 2009 (UTC) pics How do you upload pics and can you please un-ban Ahatake Kurosaki/DarknessLover5000 thank you hey How come I was blocked the day before yesterday? If it was because of the message I left on Rikoku's talk page. I know him already and the day he feels intimidated by me will be when cows fly over the moon--Darknesslover5000 16:18, 10 April 2009 (UTC)